


I Don't Know

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Punisher
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Well, you asked how I feel. I don’t pretend to know the answer, but the question is real” with frank castle x black!reader





	I Don't Know

“Well,” You sigh, running your fingers through your curls in frustration. “You asked how I feel. I don’t pretend to know the answer, but the question is real.”

“What does that even mean, Y/N?!” Frank yells, throwing his sweat-soaked towel on the couch.

“It means I want you to stop this shit! You almost lost an eye out there!” You yell back, fear and worry evident in your voice.

“And so what if I did? You’d finally leave, right? Because you can’t stand to look at me with only one eye!”

“What the fuck? No, I wouldn’t!” You move over to him, standing toe to toe, staring up at your bloody, sweaty boyfriend.

“You don’t fucking understand. I’m doing this to provide for us, to protect us!”

“I’m working two jobs! I’m working at the nursery in the morning and the diner at night. You don’t need to keep getting yourself hurt like this!”

This fight was one of the worst. Of course, he had won and got a lot of money from it, too. But his opponent was a sore loser and ran after him, jumping him in the alley on his way home. Coincidentally, you had seen this all go down, calling the police and helping Frank out of there before he got hurt further. But right before the cops showed up, the man scratched Frank’s eye, leaving a nasty gash at the skin surrounding it.

“Do you want to keep food on the table? If you want that, and these damn bills paid then I suggest-”

“Don’t you fucking act like this is your only choice!” You point your finger at his face. “Don’t you do that. Don’t you guilt trip me into letting you do this. If I didn’t walk outside when I did you could have died.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” He says sarcastically. He storms off into the bathroom. “I’m going to go clean up.”

You sigh, following him into the bathroom and reaching for the first aid kit. “Let me help. You know you can’t clean them as well as I can.”

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Frank watching you as you tended to his wounds, seeing tears drip down your cheeks, a frown set on your lips and your brows furrowed in frustration and concentration.

“Thank you,” he grumbles.

You don’t respond, just continue your work so you can sleep. You always tell yourself you’re going to leave, that you’re going to pack all your shit up and just leave. But every time you look into his face you’re reminded that you’d just come back because you’d both have been through way too much to just throw it all away. Just like before, you’d both would get through this.


End file.
